


Steve's Got Moves

by reena_jenkins, sirona



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes - Dance Hall King, Bucky Is A Troll, Dancing, M/M, Natasha Is Frustrated, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sarcasm, Sass, Smoooooth Moves, Steve Is The King Of All Trolls, These Hips Don't Lie, dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's hips don't lie... but he's got an excellent poker face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Got Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[fanmix] Steve Rogers' Playlist For Badass Moves And Turning Bucky Into A COMPLETE Horndog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100843) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



Stream this story, while you read!

Or, download this story as a podfic!

[**MP3 (21.1 MB)**](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2014/Steves%20Got%20Moves-reena_jenkins,%20sirona.mp3) **|** **[M4B (25.5 MB)](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2014/Steves%20Got%20Moves-reena_jenkins,%20sirona.m4b)**

 

 

"…No, no, loosen up, let your hips drop, bend your knees and just—oh, God. What are you-- _no_. Sam Wilson, you stop laughing and come help! I can't—I don't see why he won't get it! Steve, you are one of the most graceful, fluid fighters I have ever seen, why is it so difficult to grasp the concept of 'hips don't lie'? It's not like in the thirties and forties where they had certain steps for every dance. Here and now, you just have to let your body feel the rhythm. Come on, I'm not even trying to teach you to Samba, though I admit I had big hopes for you there, if you'd just _get_ this!"

Honestly, Bucky is almost afraid to look. Ignorance is bliss, he knows that now. ...On the other hand, it sounds like Natasha is trying to teach Steve to dance, and Steve is being… _Steve_ about it. The troll.

"Sam," Natasha growls now, and the peals of knee-slapping laughter taper off to a less-hysterical level.

"I don't see why--" Steve tries, but he is interrupted by a hissing sound and wisely chooses to remain silent in the wake of it.

Yeah, okay. This, Bucky has to see.

He carries on down the corridor, closing the last two feet between him and the open doorway of the living space. He pokes his head around the corner, cautious of flying shrapnel. Steve is in the middle of the open space between the kitchen table and the nest of sofas, dressed in a pair of jeans that cling sinfully to his perfect backside and a t-shirt that looks painted on. Every muscle is on display. Frankly, Bucky doesn't know how the other two are still standing in the presence of _that_.

Music fills the air, rhythmic yet easy to follow, acoustic guitar and drums and a woman's strong, evocative voice wrapping itself around Bucky's body, urging him to move. As he watches, Steve tries to twist his hips to the beat, but he just isn't loose enough and he ends up turning his entire torso, shoulders and all. Natasha bites the inside of her cheek and makes a pained face, while Sam has his face buried in one palm, shaking his head. Steve looks so earnest and eager to please; it's his 'I'm here to help, ma'am!' expression, so well-honed over the years that neither of those two have realised yet that they're being conned. Bucky bites his own lip, stifling a laugh.

Steve hears, because of course he does. He shoots Bucky a supersoldier-fast look, that twinkle in his eye that Bucky never could resist, or possibly say 'no' to; and then he's back to 'confused yet curious puppy' mode. Bucky schools his face and steps forward.

"Ya know, Natasha, I can't help but point out that you're going about this the wrong way."

Natasha sends him a mulish, challenging look. "Yeah?" she purrs dangerously. "You think you can do better?"

Bucky smirks. "Actually, yes. I'm pretty sure I can. You see, you gotta help him find the beat inside his bones, heart and lungs and blood and all. You gotta show him what it's like to move with it, not just demonstrate but let him _feel_ it."

With that piece of bullshit, he steps forward again, almost chest-to-chest with Steve. Steve's eyes laugh at him, happy blue sparkling with pleasure of a con well played. Bucky lets his left arm wind around Steve's waist, tugging Steve in until he is plastered against Bucky's front. Steve goes with a well-acted stumble, pressing flush as if seeking support. He even lets out a small 'Oh!' of surprise, pink lips slick with saliva pouting open so very close to Bucky's mouth. It's a mammoth effort not to lean in and take them, kiss Steve deep and thorough like Steve always wants it. Instead, Bucky moves Steve's body with his as he steps forward, swivels his hips, arm dropping down to the small of Steve's waist to make sure he follows the movement -- right thigh pushing Steve's left back, right hand capturing Steve's and bringing it up to drop on his own shoulder, nudging Steve into position. Bucky lets his spine arch back a little, brings Steve in to echo it in reverse.

Then he steps backwards with his left leg, Steve's own coming to follow seamlessly. Steve's own right arm comes around Bucky's back as Bucky's metal arm rises, winding itself around Steve's sinfully broad, strong shoulders.

"Just like last time," Steve whispers in his ear as he lets Bucky pull him closer, swaying him seamlessly into the rhythm. He follows, because Steve always follows where Bucky leads, just like the reverse is true. They dance and sway together until the song finishes, Steve's hips rubbing so deliciously into Bucky's that for a second Bucky has to wonder if this really was such a good idea -- getting a boner in the middle of a public space because your lover is too good with his moves is maybe just a little embarrassing. But Steve is grinning, and his hand is warm on Bucky's back, and his body is one long line of heat against his front, and damn, Bucky could stay here, just like this, forever.

The song ends, and Bucky comes back to himself in the charged silence it leaves behind. Natasha is glaring daggers at him and Steve both, and Sam looks like something hit him over the back of his head. There's a blush on his cheeks, and Bucky cannot for love nor money put his smirk away. Oh, yeah. They're hot stuff.

"See?" he says, pouring every inch of nonchalance he can muster into the words. "He just needs the right partner."

Natasha makes a noise made of absolute rage, frustration driving her to the knife-point of coherence.

Sam Wilson looks between Steve's innocent expression, Bucky's deadpan blankness, and Natasha's DEFCON 1 twitch of an eyebrow, and starts laughing so hard he actually falls over.

"Oh," he stammers after a minute or so of this, "oh, they got you _good_ , Natasha."

Even Bucky can't keep back the self-satisfied smirk when Natasha looks utterly dumbfounded, like she can't believe that two nonagenarians could swindle her so easily. Steve has got the best poker face Bucky has ever seen, but even he can't stop the laugh that bubbles out of his chest, easy and free and twisting something painful in Bucky's gut, something that wants to chant, 'mine', and, 'I'm keeping you, so help me God'.

Steve, because he's Steve, presses a kiss to Bucky's temple that makes Bucky's heart flutter, and disengages from his arms, smiling winningly at Natasha.

"Hey," he says, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Thank you for trying to teach me, but you see, Bucky got there first. He had to, or I'd've kept embarrassing him in front of the gals who liked his moves."

Natasha sends him a sharp look, but it's tinged with the peculiar fondness of teammates, people who have your back day-in and day-out and actually start to like you sometime in the middle.

"So, all that nonsense about finding the right partner...?" she asks dryly, quirking a single beautiful eyebrow.

Steve just sends Bucky a small look, the likes of which never fails to set off sparks inside Bucky's belly.

"Already taken care of," Steve admits easily, utterly unselfconscious and very definitely unapologetic. He holds one hand out to Natasha, a challenge in his Good-Boy smile. "Wanna take a turn to something faster?"

Bucky sighs, and reaches for Clint's guitar resting on one end of the sofa.

Which is how Tony nearly swallows his tongue when he turns up some time later, to find Steve and Natasha tangoing the living shit out in the communal space, Natasha's thigh wrapped snugly around one of Steve's massive legs while he dips her with one hand.

"I feel like I need to take a very cold shower right about now," Tony manages faintly, leaning heavily on the kitchen counter. "Holy baby Jesus."

Natasha is grinning sharply, looking happier than she has for some time. Bucky smiles and switches genres, fingers deftly plucking notes for a fast flamenco. Steve, the supersoldier with photographic memory, needs about a minute or so of watching Natasha before he's at it too, body tight as one of the guitar strings under Bucky's hands, hair damp with perspiration and face fetchingly flushed, so fucking beautiful in that moment that Bucky literally doesn't know what to do with himself -- except keep playing.

"You're getting really good at that," Tony remarks casually, closer than Bucky had supposed. His attention has, inexplicably, swayed from Steve's proficient display of skill to focus on Bucky's left hand dancing on the strings.

"My mechanic said I should practice," Bucky says wryly, enjoying the beaming smile that brings to Tony's face.

Tony doesn't have time to reply, because there's a hand closing on his wrist and he is being yanked into the dance, which Bucky obligingly changes to an easy rumba. Steve has Sam in his arms, too, letting him lead. Bucky thinks about scowling at that, but in the end he doesn't bother. After all, he's the one who will get to pluck Steve's strings later. Seems ill-mannered to begrudge other people being recipients of Steve's more family-friendly skills.

Of course, then Clint comes home, dragging a newly-resurrected Phil Coulson in his wake as per SOP these days, and Phil Coulson breaks out his big-band records. Well. It's always nice to show off your boyfriend's moves, knowing exactly what you intend to do to him later on, after all good boys and girls have been put to bed and the bad boys can come out and play.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Hi, guys, this is Sirona, and I wrote this nonsense. As Reena said, it's part of the pod_together challenge, which she gleefully roped me into last month. I love podfics a whole bunch, they've been with me through some truly dark times, so naturally I was delighted to take part. This story exists entirely because my head canon for Steve is that he is basically a gigantic troll. He's got a wicked, twisted sense of humour that only Bucky gets, and he lives for making people believe he's a helpless, confused puppy, when clearly he is nothing of the sort. And Bucky...well. Bucky loves him too much to say no.
> 
> So yes! Hope you've enjoyed this ficlet, it was enormous fun to write. Thanks for reading and listening!
> 
> Reader's Notes: You should totally go scroll up and listen to the podfic - you can HEAR the Author's and Reader's notes, very exciting. Um, yeah - I bugged sirona to write something full of slinky hips, over on Twitter, and she indulged me. Which is why you can now enjoy the mental image of Steve Rogers trolling everyone….. and then you can imagine the youtube video Sam probably posted, of said trolling. Those hips don't lie ;)
> 
> Happy listening, and don't forget to check out the mix that goes along with this story!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[fanmix] Steve Rogers' Playlist For Badass Moves And Turning Bucky Into A COMPLETE Horndog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100843) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona)




End file.
